


Лабиринт, ТАРДИС и штаны

by Albastella



Category: Doctor Who, Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albastella/pseuds/Albastella
Summary: Доктор и его спутница, отважная девушка с лупой Донна Ноубл, попадают в Лабиринт и отправляются выручать ТАРДИС, которую захватил в плен Джарет, король гоблинов.





	Лабиринт, ТАРДИС и штаны

**ЛАБИРИНТ, ТАРДИС И ШТАНЫ.**

ПОЧТИ БЕЗОБИДНАЯ ПЬЕСА-СТЁБ

В ЧЕТЫРЁХ ДЕЙСТВИЯХ

ДЕЙСТВУЮЩИЕ ЛИЦА:

Д о к т о р, повелитель времени, путешествующий на ТАРДИС сквозь время и пространство.  
Д о н н а, его спутница.  
Т А Р Д И С, его спутница жизни.  
Д ж а р е т, король гоблинов (творение коллективного бессознательного).  
Д ж и м Х э н с о н, режиссёр (сознательный творец коллективного бессознательного).  
Р а з н о м а с т н ы е г о б л и н ы и п р о ч и е с у щ е с т в а (не очень сознательные обитатели Лабиринта).  
Д э в и д Б о у и (для галочки).

**ДЕЙСТВИЕ ПЕРВОЕ**

**Сцена I**

ТАРДИС летит сквозь Вселенную. Внутри на консоли мигают лампочки, мерно поднимается и опускается колонна бирюзового света посередине. Воздух дрожит от гудения двигателя, корабль нещадно трясёт. Пассажиры падают на пол и тряска прекращается. Один из пассажиров, худой мужчина в коричневом костюме, вскакивает.

Д о к т о р: Так!

Его спутница, кряхтя и хватаясь за панель управления, тоже встаёт.

Д о к т о р: Новое! Нечто совершенно новое, Донна! Осторожно, только не трогай этот — это рычаг переключения слоёв реальности, и он барахлит. Итак! Я установил пульт управления на произвольные координаты. Кто знает, где и когда мы сейчас? Что за невероятный мир скрывается за этими дверями? Быть может, там ещё никто никогда не бывал, и мы первые, кто увидят его тайны и чудеса?

Донна подбегает к дверям ТАРДИС и распахивает их. За ними открывается удивительный дикий пейзаж под оранжевым небом.

Д о н н а: Где мы, Доктор? Как называется это место? Доктор?..  
Д ок т о р: Э-э… гм. Хартфордшир.

Оба выходят из корабля и озираются. На фоне неземного ландшафта проходит доставщик с коробками пиццы. Донна спотыкается о толстый кабель на полу и хватается за бутафорское деревце, посыпанное блёстками.

Д о н н а: Хартфордшир?! Чёрт, и стоило отправляться в путешествие в глубины космоса, чтобы прилететь на задворки Британии!  
Д о к т о р: Не ругайся, Донна. Ну-ка, разведаем обстановку.

Он подходит к бородатому человеку в очках и с сосредоточенным видом.

Д о к т о р: Добрый день, сэр. Не подскажете, где мы находимся?  
Б о р о д а ч _(с озадаченным выражением)_ : Как вы попали на студию, если даже не знаете, что это студия?  
Д о к т о р: О, киностудия, ну конечно! А вы…  
Б о р о д а ч: я Джим Хэнсон.  
Д о к т о р _(восторженно трясёт бородача за руку)_ : Джим Хэнсон! Знаменитый кукольник! Маппет-шоу! Обожаю его. Рад познакомиться, мистер Хенсон. А что вы снимаете сейчас, позвольте узнать?  
Д ж и м Х э н с о н: Мой новый фильм «Лабиринт». А вы, простите… с кем имею честь?  
Д о к т о р _(машет психобумагой)_ : О, я журналист, газета «Дейли Уорлд». Буду счастлив взять у вас интервью. А это _(кивает на Донну)_ моя напарница и… фоторепортёр.  
Д ж и м Х э н с о н: Правда? А где же её фотоаппарат?  
Д о н н а: Да, где мой фотоаппарат, Кермит?

Доктор хлопает себя по карманам, извлекает из недр своего коричневого пальто какую-то маленькую штуку обтекаемой формы и протягивает ей.

Д о к т о р: Вот. Просто нажимай на эту кнопку.

Все трое шагают по съёмочной площадке. Обстановка кругом примечательная: камни, деревья, залежи кукол, актёры-карлики в кукольных костюмах. Всё находится в движении, воздухе стоит деловитый гомон.

Д ж и м Х э н с о н: Все декорации установлены здесь, в студии, на натуре будет сниматься всего пара сцен. Кукол сделали по эскизам Брайана Фроуда, сценарий написал Терри Гиллиам.  
Д о н н а: Терри Гиллиам, «Монти Пайтон»! Чёрт меня побери…  
Д о к т о р: Не ругайся.  
Д о н н а: …я просто обожаю их скетчи! Слушай, может, мне тоже своё комедийное шоу сделать? «Шоу Донны Ноубл»! Буду выступать в разных образах. Позову тебя в один эпизод! Ха!  
Д ж и м Х э н с о н _(продолжает, не обращая внимания)_ : Задействовано огромное количество декораторов, а в фильме снимается множество кукловодов — только в кадре их не видно. Актёров-людей без кукольных костюмов только двое, они исполняют главные роли.

В этот момент кто-то подскакивает к режиссёру и настойчиво требует его внимания. Тот извиняется и отходит.

Д о н н а _(заговорщицки толкает Доктора локтем)_ : Слушай, Доктор, ты ведь нигде не появляешься просто так, верно? Где ты — там всегда катастрофа. Так что у нас тут? Наверняка инопланетяне на съёмках. Нет, знаю!..

Она замирает на месте и таращится на что-то прямо перед собой. К большому бутафорскому камню в виде человеческого лица, позируя перед фотографом, небрежно прислонился высокий человек в фантастическом костюме и с ещё более фантастической причёской.

Д о н н а: Это же… Это же Дэвид Боуи! Вот в чём дело, да? Это он инопланетянин! Всегда подозревала — эти его странные глаза, костюмы, песни о космосе, Зигги Стардаст! Гениальный ход — чтобы никто не заподозрил, взять и заявить на весь мир о своём инопланетном происхождении!  
Д о к т о р: О, да, невероятный человек.  
Д о н н а: Ты хотел сказать «инопланетянин»?  
Д о к т о р: Нет, если бы я хотел сказать «инопланетянин», я бы сказал «инопланетянин». Жаль тебя разочаровывать, но он человек.  
Д о н н а _(разочарованно)_ : Вот чёрт. Что, и жуткие куклы — тоже всего лишь куклы? Эти, как их, гремлины?  
Д о к т о р: Гоблины. Ты не смотрела эту сказку?

Донна пожимает плечами, не отрывая взгляда от экстравагантной фигуры возле причудливой декорации.

Д о н н а: Никогда не увлекалась фэнтези и фильмами-сказками. Слушай, а это точно сказка для детей?  
Д о к т о р: А что?  
Д о н н а: Если бы я знала, что в сказках так одеваются, я, наверное, начала бы их смотреть.

Собеседники дружно созерцают шедевр портновского искусства. Доктор не выдерживает и отводит взгляд.

Д о к т о р: Ну, ты должна понимать — восьмидесятые, глэм-рок… М-да.  
Д о н н а: М-да.

Наконец она с усилием отрывается от зрелища.

Д о н н а: Слушай, что-то мне жарко стало. Зайдём в ТАРДИС, я заброшу куртку.

Через суматоху на площадке оба отправляются искать свой звездолёт, обходя киносъёмочную технику и разбросанный реквизит.

Д о н н а: А может, слетаем на другую планету? Что тут ещё смотреть — ни инопланетян, ни древних эпох… А, нет, восьмидесятые же…  
Д о к т о р: Предлагаю компромисс: посмотрим, как снимают одну сцену, и я тебя отвезу в самое потрясающее место во Вселенной.

Он отпирает дверцу синей будки, которая удачно вписалась в пространство между кривыми бутафорскими стенами «из песчаника».

Д о н н а: Окей, но только чтобы это было за пределами Соединённого королевства.

Она сбрасывает куртку, и, не утруждаясь тем, чтобы зайти, мощным броском зашвыривает её внутрь прямо через порог. В недрах ТАРДИС что-то последовательно хлопает, звякает и щёлкает. Дверь сама собой захлопывается.

Д о к т о р: О, Донна!.. Нельзя ли поосторожнее. Что это так щёлкнуло?  
Д о н н а: Извини. _(Неожиданно издаёт страдальческий вопль.)_ Нет, там в куртке остался блокнот с карандашом, я же хотела взять автограф!

Она дёргает за ручку, но дверь не поддаётся.

Д о н н а: Доктор, отопри её снова! Я хочу взять блокнот из куртки.

Доктор в свою очередь воюет с дверью, но тоже безрезультатно. Звуковая отвёртка также не приносит результата.

Д о к т о р: Она не открывается. Я не могу её открыть, как такое возможно?! Собственный корабль не пускает меня внутрь! Донна, что ты сделала?  
Д о н н а: Да откуда мне знать. Наверное, просто заклинило, не разводи панику.

Она наваливается на дверь и бешено трясёт ручку.

Д о н н а: Эй, открывайся давай! Кому говорят!

Синяя будка не внимает просьбам.

Д о н н а: Ладно, сейчас поищу где-нибудь лом.  
Д о к т о р: Это бесполезно. Армия далеков не могла туда ворваться, да что там, даже орда Чингисхана не смогла…

На синее дерево с могучим хрустом обрушивается железная тренога.

Д о н н а: Лучше откройся сама!  
Д о к т о р: Донна, перестань… О небеса, кажется, я понял, что там щёлкнуло.  
Д о н н а: Откройся, чёрт тебя…  
Д о к т о р: Донна, не ругайся!..  
Д о н н а: …ух, гоблины тебя побери!

Следующий удар штатива обрушивается в пустоту. На том месте, где перед незадачливыми путешественниками только что стояла родная синяя будка, теперь только воздух. Донна роняет своё оружие и переводит ошарашенный взор на спутника.

Д о н н а: Э-э. Не стоило её бить, наверное, да? Доктор, не смотри на меня так. У тебя бешеные глаза.

Доктор, вцепившись пятернёй себе в волосы, вертится на месте, ища свою драгоценную подругу, но тщетно.

Д о к т о р: Вот что там щёлкнуло, вот что щёлкнуло…  
Д о н н а: У меня в ушах что-то щёлкает.  
Д о к т о р _(вскидывается)_ : Я же просил перестать ругаться! Просил быть осторожнее! Это был рычаг переключения слоёв реальности! Чёрт!  
Д о н н а: Ничего не понимаю. _(Встряхивает Доктора за воротник.)_ Возьми себя в руки, марсианин, иначе мне придётся облить тебя водой!  
Г о л о с и з - з а с п и н ы: Могу указать кратчайший путь к Болоту вечной вони.

Оба замирают и синхронно оборачиваются. Перед ними стоит Дэвид Боуи в картинной позе, скрестив руки на груди, сверкая блёстками и зубами, оскаленными в ироничной усмешке. Донна ахает и хватается за карман джинсов в поисках бумажки для автографа, вытаскивает «фотоаппарат» Доктора. Недоуменно нажимает на чудной колпачок. Раздаётся резкий щелчок, и знаменитый рок-музыкант перестаёт улыбаться.

Д о к т о р: О, простите, забыл отключить вспышку.  
Д э в и д Б о у и _(отчаянно моргая)_ : Магия? Не важно, она вам не поможет, ибо король, закон и бог здесь я.  
Д о к т о р: Что?  
Д о н н а: Что?  
Д э в и д Б о у и: Я Джарет, король гоблинов и всея Подполья. Вы просили забрать вашу… _(на мгновение в замешательстве запинается)_ синюю будку, и я забрал её в мой замок. У вас есть тринадцать часов, чтобы пройти мой Лабиринт, полный хитроумных ловушек и смертельных опасностей, чтобы добраться до моего замка за Городом гоблинов, иначе ваша… поверить не могу, будка навеки останется здесь. И вы тоже. Время пошло.

Он театрально взмахивает плащом и повторяет судьбу ТАРДИС, т. е. проваливается как сквозь землю. Донна опасливо тыкает носком туфли в сухую растрескавшуюся почву.

Д о н н а: Музыкант он хороший, но вот как актёр переигрывает. _(Оглядывается на притихшего напарника.)_ Доктор, эй?  
Д о к т о р: Это была не актёрская игра. Ты слышала, что я сказал про рычаг переключения слоёв реальности? Это больше не киностудия в Хартфордшире. Мы не в Британии, как ты и хотела. Мы неизвестно где. Мы в сказке, Донна! И чтобы добраться до Тардис, мы должны сделать так, как он сказал — мы сперва должны её найти, и только тогда попытаться открыть, чтобы починить рычаг и вернуться в старую добрую Англию.  
Д о н н а: Круто!!! Так это был не Дэвид Боуи, а выдуманный злодей с внешностью Дэвида Боуи?!

Доктор с хмурым видом молчит.

Д о н н а: И я не узнаю тебя — разве тебе не любопытно попутешествовать по новому неизведанному миру, разве ты сам не рвался туда совсем недавно? Пошли! _(Тянет его за рукав к корявому ландшафтному переплетению из жёлтых стен под оранжевым небом, которое уродливо расползается до горизонта.)_ Прогуляемся, сходим в замок, раз уж нас пригласили, найдём Тардис. Мог бы, конечно, и проводить, этот Дэвид… то есть, как его там, король, или хоть карту оставить. Да и ладно. Ну, чего ты скис? С каких пор тебя пугают трудности? Ты и не из таких передряг выпутывался.

Доктор выворачивается из её захвата и сам ловит спутницу за руку, вынуждая притормозить.

Д о к т о р _(внушительно)_ : Так и есть, мне много где довелось побывать, даже в параллельном мире, я видел сам себя в прошлом, но это… это не просто другой мир. Это другая реальность. Сказочная реальность, правил которой мы не знаем.

Отпускает и начинает спускаться с холма к громаде Лабиринта. Чуть помедлив, Донна бежит за ним.

Д о н н а: Ну и что? Так даже интереснее. В жизни бы не подумала, что однажды окажусь в сказке.  
Д о к т о р: Проблема в том, что мы не знаем, добрая это сказка или страшная.

Удаляются к вратам Лабиринта.

**Сцена II**

Доктор и Донна стоят перед вратами в Лабиринт. Ворота без дверных ручек. Доктор пробует открыть звуковой отвёрткой, не преуспевает.

Д о к т о р: Донна, вспоминай волшебные слова из сказок.  
Д о н н а: Мм… Сезам, откройся.  
Д о к т о р: Попытайся ещё раз.  
Д о н н а: Сейчас схожу за тем штативом.

Рядом кто-то демонстративно откашливается. Подходит Хоггл с сачком для ловли фей.

Д о к т о р: О, добрый день! Вы не подскажете, как открыть ворота?  
Х о г г л: Какие ворота?  
Д о к т о р: Эти.  
Х о г г л: Лабиринтовские, что ль?  
Д о к т о р: Если именно эти ведут в Лабиринт, то да. Так как?  
Х о г г л: Что как?  
Д о к т о р: Как открыть ворота!  
Х о г г л: Какие ворота?  
Д о к т о р _(Донне)_ : Мы уже потеряли уйму времени.  
Д о н н а: Сколько конкретно?  
Д о к т о р: Не знаю, у меня нет часов.  
Д о н н а: Напомни, как называется твой биологический вид?  
Д о к т о р: Повелитель времени.  
Д о н н а: Вопросов больше нет.  
Д о к т о р: В общем, этот метод не годится. Донна, давай свой фирменный.

Донна разбегается и отвешивает по створкам мощный удар ногой. Врата распахиваются, путешественники входят внутрь Лабиринта.

Х о г г л: Ну вот, вечно одно и то же. Никто не задаёт правильных вопросов! А могли бы просто спросить: «Как пройти Лабиринт?», так я бы сразу проводил… А-а-ай!!!

Кричит и трясёт укушенным пальцем. Ему ехидно скалится маленькая феечка с внешностью Ривер Сонг.

Ф е я — Р и в е р С о н г: Спойлеры!

**Сцена III**

Необозримый коридор с бесконечным рядом деревянных дверей тянется в обе стороны до горизонта. Из каждой торчит трёхпалая рука сонтаранца с ладонью, вытянутой как для рукопожатия, но с оттопыренным вверх большим пальцем. Донна дёргает наугад одну из дверных скоб. Дверь и не думает открываться. Торчащая из двери рука складывает перед её носом кукиш.

Д о н н а: Что-то мне уже не нравится эта сказка.  
Д о к т о р: Проклятье, и здесь отвёртка не действует. Похоже, единственный способ войти в одну из этих дверей, чтобы двигаться дальше — это победить в армреслинге.  
Донна _(с боевым видом засучивая рукава и отодвигая Доктора плечом)_ : Так, Билли, отойди в сторонку и не мешай мамочке надрать кой-кому задницу!  
Д о к т о р: Вот за что тебя ценю, так это за твой язык. Донна, нет! _(Перехватывает её запястье на полпути.)_ Ты не сталкивалась с сонтаранцами. Это прирождённые воины, в буквальном смысле, они рождаются для войны. Он сломает тебе руку, как прутик.  
Д о н н а: Что же нам тогда делать? Ты тоже на супермена не тянешь.  
Д о к т о р _(оглядываясь и светлея лицом)_ : Я — нет, но вот… Эй, ты! _(Кричит трёхпалой руке.)_ Думаешь, сильнее тебя никого нет? А вот и ошибаешься. _(Рука сжимается в кулак)_. Да-да, вон тот, рядом с тобой, намного сильнее. Ещё бы, ведь он-то не женщина.

Грозная лапища из двери выбрасывается ему навстречу. Доктор уворачивается. Сонтаранская рука дотягивается до соседней ладони и вцепляется в неё. Путешественники некоторое время наблюдают за равной схваткой. Донна зевает.

Д о к т о р: Этого я не предусмотрел.  
Д о н н а: Сколько там у нас времени в запасе? Ах да, у тебя же нет часов.  
Д о к т о р: Зачем мне часы? Я повелитель времени.  
Д о н н а: Повелитель времени, который не знает, который час.  
Д о к т о р: Зато знаю, что теряем мы его бездарно.  
Д о н н а: Пф, фигня какая! Подождём ещё. Ставлю на ту, что слева. Кстати, как думаешь, они щекотки боятся?  
Д о к т о р: Сейчас проверим.

Доктор проверяет, раздаётся страдальческое хихиканье, и схватка завершается победой левой. Дверь открывается, путешественники заходят.

**ДЕЙСТВИЕ ВТОРОЕ**

Сцена I

Доктор и Донна входят в сам Лабиринт — массу запутанных ходов из стен из песчаника. Оглядываются, прикидывая дальнейший маршрут.

Д о н н а _(присвистывая)_ : Мы застрянем тут на всю жизнь.  
Д о к т о р: А ещё за твой неиссякаемый оптимизм.  
Д о н н а: А ещё ты меня ценишь за находчивость. _(Подходит к ближайшей стене и начинает карабкаться на неё, опираясь на чахлое деревце.)_ По верхушкам добежим в момент. Ну признайся, без меня бы ты давно пропал.  
Д о к т о р: Я не думаю, что…

Раздаётся знакомый космический вой и прямо перед ними материализуется ТАРДИС.

Д о к т о р: О, не может быть, моя дорогая, ты вернулась ко мне!

ТАРДИС снова воет и исчезает. На её месте с опозданием в пару секунд возникает король гоблинов.

Д ж а р е т: Ну погоди, вздорная коробка, поймаю — превращу в гоблинский сортир!.. _(Замечает Доктора с раскрытым ртом.)_ О, вот вы уже где. Шустрые. _(Переводит взгляд на Донну, висящую на стене.)_ И нечестные.

Ухмыляется. Стена взбрыкивает и сбрасывает Донну на землю.

Д ж а р е т: Приятной прогулки по моему Лабиринту. По правилам вежливости следовало бы добавить: «До встречи в моём замке», но не хочу напрасно обнадёживать.

Исчезает.

Д о к т о р: Будем думать в ином направлении. Все Лабиринты строятся по схожему принципу, и, зная его, не так трудно найти путь. Будем оставлять знаки на стенах. Моя отвёртка не действует по прямому назначению на столь примитивные материалы, но выжечь отметку на камне она в состоянии. Идём, Донна. Донна? _(Встревоженно.)_ Донна, ты сильно ударилась? Почему ты всё ещё лежишь?  
Д о н н а _(поднимается, держась за предложенную руку)_ : Всё нормально, немного задумалась. Чёрт, эти его штаны — самый настоящий отвлекающий манёвр. Что он говорил?  
Д о к т о р: Что очень дорожит своими стенами. Пошли, украсим их немного.

Он оставляет на стене стрелку звуковой отвёрткой. Выбранный проход заканчивается тупиком через несколько метров, и путешественники возвращаются к исходной точке.

Д о к т о р: Совершенно точно помню, что стрелка показывала не вверх.  
Д о н н а _(возмущённо орёт в пространство)_ : И кто тут ещё нечестный, а?!  
Г о л о с Д ж а р е т а: Мне можно.  
Д о н н а: Читер в гейских штанах.

Стена с фальшивой отметкой прямо на её глазах переезжает на новое место. Остальные кое-где тоже приходят в движение.

Д о к т о р: Донна, лучше не зли его.  
Д о н н а: Но штаны правда гейские.

Под ногами парочки распахивается люк, и оба проваливаются под землю.

Сцена II

В полной темноте вспыхивает голубая лампочка на звуковой отвёртке Доктора.

Д о к т о р: Ни слова больше про его штаны.  
Д о н н а: Всё равно падать дальше некуда. _(С преувеличенным интересом озираясь.)_ Ну и где мы?  
Д о к т о р: Вероятно, под землёй. Занятно, он говорил о себе как о короле Подполья, значит, мы были и так под землёй, тогда…  
Д о н н а: Это был риторический вопрос.

Оба молчат некоторое время.

Д о н н а: Мне окончательно разонравилась эта сказка. Одни подлянки вокруг! А разве нам не полагается местный проводник или какой-нибудь помощник? _(Вскакивает на ноги.)_ Эй, король гремлинов, или как вас там! Я требую помощи!  
Г о л о с и з т ь м ы: Чего желаете?  
Д о н н а: Ого, сработало!

Из темноты со всех сторон вытягиваются зелёные руки. Донна размышляет секунду-другую, потом хватается за одну в спортивном захвате. Рука дружески пожимает её ладонь.

Р у к и п о м о щ и (складываясь в улыбающееся лицо): Очень, очень приятно. Обычно те, кто сюда падает, не столь любезны. Так чем мы можем вам помочь?  
Д о к т о р: Нам нужно выбраться наверх.  
Р у к и п о м о щ и _(недоверчиво)_ : Точно? Не вниз?

Донна открывает рот, чтобы съязвить. Доктор проворно зажимает ей рот.

Д о к т о р: Нам нужно вверх.  
Р у к и п о м о щ и: Извольте.

Их поднимают на поверхность, передавая из рук в руки. Оба вылезают из дыры, отряхиваются.

Д о к т о р: Повезло.  
Д о н н а: А штаны всё равно гейские, ха!!!

Под их ногами разверзается земля, и путешественники падают обратно.

Сцена III

Доктор и Донна идут по подземному коридору.

Д о н н а: Здорово, что твоя звуковая отвёртка может действовать как компас! По верху мы бы в жизни не дошли с этими гуляющими стенами… Доктор, ну хватит дуться! Всё, обещаю, ни слова больше про чужую манеру одеваться. Если даже посторонние руки мне делают замечания, наверное, и правда стоит прислушаться. Зато здесь не жарко! Жаль, тут нет соляных кристаллов, давно мечтаю отдохнуть в соляных пещерах.  
Д о к т о р: Донна…  
Д о н н а: Что?  
Д о к т о р: Молчи.  
Д о н н а: Молчу.

Коридор разветвляется. Доктор, глядя на мигающий сигнал отвёртки, сворачивает вправо. За поворотом обнаруживается огромная голова кибермена, высеченная из камня. В темноте за ней угадываются другие.

П е р в ы й г о л о с л о ж н о й т р е в о г и: ДАННОЕ НАПРАВЛЕНИЕ ОШИБОЧНО.  
Д о к т о р: Только вас и не хватало и ваших ценных советов. Отвёртка показывает правильно!  
В т о р о й г о л о с л о ж н о й т р е в о г и: Мы выполняем заданную программу. ДАЛЬНЕЙШЕЕ ПРОДВИЖЕНИЕ НЕЦЕЛЕСООБРАЗНО И ГАРАНТИРУЕТ ФИЗИЧЕСКОЕ УСТРАНЕНИЕ.  
Д о н н а: Я, конечно, молчу, но, по-моему, этот чайник «Тефаль» нарочно нас путает, потому что мы идём по верной дороге.  
Д о к т о р: Конечно. Молчи. Алонси, Донна!

Коридор оканчивается просторной пещерой. В пещере стоит колченогий стул, на нём восседает король гоблинов так, будто это золотой трон.

Д ж а р е т: Так-так-так. Ну что, ещё не соскучились по солнечному свету?  
Д о н н а: Спасибо, нам и здесь нравится. _(В сторону.)_ Так быстрее дойдём. _(Громко.)_ А на солнце много бывать вредно, морщины раньше времени появляются.

Король гоблинов непроизвольно тянется рукой в кожаной перчатке к лицу, но спохватывается и опускает руку.

Д ж а р е т: Прошу прощения, мой промах как хозяина в том, что я создал слишком лёгкие условия игры. Вижу, вам скучно.

На стене пещеры материализуются часы с тринадцатью делениями. Король крутит в воздухе кистью против часовой стрелки, и часы повторяют за ним.

Д о н н а: Эй-эй-эй, нам весело!!! Вы не представляете, как нам смешно и интересно, прекратите!  
Д ж а р е т: Да ну?  
Д о н н а: Ну да.

Доктор молча направляет отвёртку на часы, и та на этот раз срабатывает. Часы сбиваются и начинают отматывать стрелки обратно, восстанавливая первоначальный лимит времени.

Доктор _(широко улыбается)_ : Я тоже умею фокус-покус с тайми-вайми.

Король гоблинов меняется в лице. В его руках появляются хрустальные сферы и начинают танцевать на кончиках его пальцев.

Доктор (с искренним восхищением): Контактные перчатки! Превосходная вещь. У меня тоже была пара, жаль, что новой не достать. Пошивочная мастерская находилась как раз рядом с заводом по производству звукового оружия. Зато теперь там прекрасная банановая роща. Я люблю бананы!  
Д ж а р е т: Вы начинаете меня утомлять.  
Д о н н а: Так сходите, развейтесь. Примите солнечную ванну.  
Д ж а р е т: Только после вас, хм… леди.

Кланяется и подбрасывает в воздух один из шаров, а сам мгновенно исчезает. Шар приземляется и взрывается на каменном полу водяными брызгами. Начинает стремительно прибывать вода.  
Доктор затравленно озирается и замечает лестницу в углу. Вместе со спутницей они выбираются с нижнего уровня наверх.

Сцена IV

На верхнем уровне Лабиринта. Путешественники меланхолично смотрят на катающиеся туда-сюда стены.

Д о к т о р: Кажется, в этот раз он не пытался нас убить, а просто хотел выкурить на поверхность.  
Д о н н а _(мрачно)_ : И как нам теперь быть? Здесь он нам прохода не даст.  
Д о к т о р: Может, если мы будем бегать достаточно быстро, то успеем проскакивать в проходы, придерживаясь выбранного направления. Обрати внимание, они двигаются хаотично и не так уж быстро. Смотри, вот я подхожу к повороту, но путь остаётся свободным. Не похоже на автоматическое блокирование моего движения.  
Д о н н а: Мне в голову пришла одна мысль. Доктор, быстро подсади меня!

С горем пополам взгромождается ему на плечи и вытягивает шею над краем стены. Пара гоблинов с пыхтением волочет соседнюю стенку.

Д о н н а: Ах вы, мелкие паршивцы!

Гоблины взвизгивают и прячутся.

Д ж а р е т _(наблюдает за сценой в хрустальном шаре)_ : Я король тупиц. Сказано ведь было — незаметно!  
Д о н н а: Доктор, стой смирно! Сейчас перелезу и поймаю этих мистификаторов, они мне за всё ответят.  
Д о к т о р: Акхррх…  
Д о н н а: Сейчас, сейчас!.. Уже почти! Ну куда ты!..

Падают друг на друга. На короткое время Лабиринт застывает в неподвижности, но вот стены вновь начинают ползать в произвольных направлениях.

Д о н н а: Эй, вы! А ну, прекратили! Я же вас засекла, конспираторы детсадовские!

Гоблины гнусно хихикают и продолжают тащить стену.

П е р в ы й г о б л и н: А нам фиолетово.  
В т о р о й г о б л и н: Ага, ты нам не хозяйка.  
Д о н н а: Да уж, дисциплинка хромает.  
Д ж а р е т: Впервые готов с ней согласиться.  
Д о н н а: Доктор! Хватит тереть шею. Держи свою отвёртку, ты уронил. И этот твой ослепитель.  
Д о к т о р _(бурчит)_ : Коммуникатор. Стоп. Ослепитель? Ослепитель?! О, Донна! (Бросается её обнимать.) Я тебя обожаю! Я всё тебе прощаю! Ты гений!  
Д о н н а: Кто-то ещё сомневался?  
Д ж а р е т: Я.  
Д о н н а: А кстати, в чём я гений?  
Д о к т о р: Универсальный коммуникатор с бесконечно сжатым объёмом памяти, который записывает и архивирует всё с момента нажатия кнопки!

Возится с коммуникатором, затем направляет его на ближайшую неподвижную стену. На ней возникает изображение короля гоблинов, снятого со вспышкой.

Д ж а р е т: Это подлая инсинуация. У меня не может быть такого выражения лица.  
Д о н н а _(вздрагивает)_ : Предупреждать надо.  
Д о к т о р: И звук записался! Отлично. Поставим на повтор. Так, Донна, твоя очередь подставлять шею.

Доктор забирается Донне на плечи и выглядывает над стеной. Усталые гоблины лениво режутся в какие-то камешки. Коммуникатор включается в режиме проектора и транслирует на противоположную стену перекошенное изображение Джарета. Раздаётся угрожающий голос: «Магия?».

П е р в ы й г о б л и н: А-а, Ваше Совейшество, не надо магии! Мы не бездельничали, чем хотите клянёмся!  
В т о р о й г о б л и н: Да.

Изображение продолжает рычать: «…ничем вам не поможет, потому что король, закон и бог здесь я!».

П е р в ы й г о б л и н _(взвывает в полнейшем ужасе)_ : Мы знаем, Вашество! Только не в Болото вечной вони, умоляю!!!  
В т о р о й г о б л и н: Да.  
Д о н н а _(зловеще хрипит)_ : А теперь сгинули все вон отсюда!

Парочка гоблинов сверкает пятками, со всех углов брызжут остальные.

Д ж а р е т: Да непохоже было даже! Бестолочи!

Доктор, высоко задрав руку, фотографирует ландшафт Лабиринта.

Сцена V

Доктор и Донна уверенно шагают по Лабиринту, постоянно сверяясь со сделанной картой.

Д о к т о р: По моим расчётам, мы прибудем в замок в девять тридцать по местному времени. Кстати, я синхронизировал часы. Спроси меня, который час.  
Д о н н а: Да, да, я помню: ты — повелитель времени. Кто тут босс? Ты тут босс.  
Д ж а р е т _(возникая на их дороге)_ : Я тут босс.  
Д о н н а: Да сколько можно! Чтоб тебе ТАРДИС на ногу приземлилась.

Со знакомым воем сирены материализуется ТАРДИС. Электронному вою аккомпанирует человеческий. ТАРДИС вновь исчезает.

Джарет _(держится за пострадавшую ногу)_ : Это переходит все границы! Мало того, что ваша коробка носится по всему Подполью, теперь ещё и калечить начала!  
Д о к т о р: Сожалею, вы ей не нравитесь.  
Д ж а р е т: И это взаимно. А вам я предлагаю выбор по-хорошему: или вы мне отдаёте своё магическое приспособление и дальше идёте по правилам, или я ввожу в игру новую переменную.  
Д о н н а: Щас.  
Д ж а р е т: Тогда счастливого плавания.

Путешественники, набивая новые синяки, летят в Болото вечной вони.

**ДЕЙСТВИЕ ТРЕТЬЕ**

Сцена I

Доктор и его спутница сидят спиной к спине на крошечном островке посреди Болота.

Д о к т о р: Итак, что мы имеем…  
Д о н н а: Ничего мы не имеем. Ни лодки, ни моста, ни брода, а даже если бы он был, я бы в эту кошмарную жижу не рискнула ступить. Меня от одного запаха тошнит. Чёрт, говорю и будто глотаю эту гадость — ядрёная, хоть ножом режь.  
Д о к т о р _(размышляет вслух)_ : Вот если бы свалить дерево на том берегу, но нечем, отвёрткой не достать. Или вон ту груду камней сбросить в воду… Кстати, это место повторяется — эти камни подозрительно похожи на головы сонтаранцев.  
Д ж а р е т _(наблюдает за ними в волшебном кристалле)_ : Пф! Просто у кого-то туго с фантазией.  
Д о н н а: По-моему, они больше похожи на картошку. Вон, даже глазки есть.  
Д о к т о р: Глазки, ты хотела сказать? Иначе это неуважительно.  
Д о н н а: Я и сказала: глазки.  
Д о к т о р: Нет, ты сказала «глазки», а не «глазки».  
Д о н н а: Ну, я так и сказала — «глазки»!  
Д ж а р е т: В жизни не слышал более бессмысленного диалога. Пойду лучше поищу проклятую синюю коробку.  
Д о к т о р _(вскакивает и кричит в пространство)_ : Послушайте, король гоблинов, Ваше Гоблинское Величество! Мы согласны отдать коммуникатор, если вы вытащите нас отсюда. Эй! Вы слышите? Мы согласны на обмен!  
Д о н н а: Ну почему, когда не надо было, он шагу нам ступить не давал, а теперь, как по делу, так не дозовёшься?

Доктор устало плюхается обратно на землю.

Д о к т о р: В этой сказке нет никакой логики, а если и есть какие-то правила, я не могу вычислить закономерность. По всей видимости, ТАРДИС в прошлый раз появилась случайно, а не потому что ты её позвала. Возможно, всё дело в неисправном рычаге, и она самостоятельно пытается стабилизироваться.  
Д о н н а: Мы сами теперь, похоже, стабилизировались. И всерьёз.

Проходит полчаса.

Д о н н а: Меня мутит. У тебя появились мысли, как выбраться отсюда?  
Д о к т о р: Нет, кроме как вплавь.  
Д о н н а: Так чего же ты сразу не сказал? Ты переплывёшь на берег, срубишь дерево, построишь лодку и заберёшь меня отсюда!  
Д о к т о р _(смотрит в зловонную пузырящуюся жижу)_ : Пожалуй, ещё подумаю.

Проходит полчаса.

Д о н н а: Я больше не могу! Я настолько пропиталась этим амбре, что, кажется, если залезу в воду, ничего уже не изменится. Зато разозлюсь не на шутку, это точно. И когда приду в замок этого короля, сразу усядусь на его трон. И на красной ковровой дорожке покатаюсь. И обниму от души!!!  
Д ж а р е т _(снова смотрит в магический кристалл)_ : Тянет на серьёзную угрозу. Придётся принять меры.  
Д о к т о р _(настораживается)_ : Донна, что это? Откуда доносится музыка?  
Д о н н а: Это галлюцинации от вони. Во, и зрительные подъехали. Что это за мыльные пузыри в воздухе? Какие блестящие… И что-то там у них внутри…  
Д о к т о р: Это же песня с моей родины… Откуда она здесь, кто здесь может её знать?  
Д о н н а: А что, Coolio с твоей планеты? Потому что я слышу «Gangsta’s Paradise».  
Д о к т о р: У меня кружится голова…  
Д о н н а: У меня тоже… Проклятое болото…  
Д о к т о р: Держись, Донна! _(Сжимает её за руку.)_ Не отключайся ни в коем случае! Проклятье, эти испарения наверняка ядовитые, мы не должны были столько здесь сидеть, я должен был придумать, как нам выбраться, раньше…  
Д о н н а: Да, ты должен был… спасти меня… марсианин…

Оба теряют сознание и переносятся в пузырь грёзы.

Сцена II

Роскошный приём, всюду публика в шикарных нарядах, блеск бриллиантов, звон хрустальных бокалов. Донна стоит в одиночестве в вечернем платье с бокалом шампанского в руке.

Д о н н а: До чего же круто, умереть не встать. Жаль, потанцевать не с кем. Стоп. О-о-о…. беру свои слова назад…

Толпа расступается, и к ней подходит ослепительный красавец в безупречном костюме, мужчина её мечты. Он предлагает ей руку. Звучит прекрасная музыка, они танцуют.

Д о н н а: Здесь так потрясно! Спасибо за приглашение. А скажите, дорого было вот это всё организовать, ну, шампанское там, икра?

Её партнёр загадочно улыбается и вместо ответа прикладывает палец к губам. Танец продолжается.

Д о н н а: Вы такой интересный мужчина. Я бы даже сказала, моя мечта. Ничего, что я так, вслух? Правда, у вас волосы торчат, как у соломенного пугала, и ещё я не очень люблю мужской макияж, и мускулы бы вам подкачать, но вы почему-то всё равно мужчина моей мечты. А я — женщина вашей мечты, правда?

Он кивает. И тут же меняется в лице.

Д о н н а: Ой, извините, я случайно вам на ногу наступила. Но вы же на меня не в обиде?  
Д ж а р е т _(выходит из образа)_ : Корова неуклюжая! Не могла хотя бы другую ногу оттоптать, эта и так теперь на размер больше после вашей коробки!

Донна вздрагивает, отступает и приглядывается.

Д о н н а: Погодите. А с кем это я танцую? Что, вот этот вот мужчина мечты — это ты?! Тощий, патлатый, размалёванный читер?!  
Д ж а р е т: Непостижимо! Даже в мечте она умудрилась всё испортить. С меня хватит! Вон отсюда!  
Д о н н а: Да с радостью! Но сначала верни мне Доктора!

Джарет раздражённо машет рукой, и из толпы выныривает Доктор, который кружится в танце со счастливым видом.

Д о н н а _(подбегает к нему и тянет за руку)_ : Доктор, быстро уходим отсюда!  
Д о к т о р: А, привет, и ты здесь? Смотри, Донна, это моя Роуз! ТАРДИС случайно совместила наши реальности, и вот наконец она здесь, со мной! Кто бы мог подумать, что я найду её именно тут?  
Д о н н а: Да это гоблинша в белокуром парике!  
Д о к т о р: Ну знаешь, не ожидал от тебя. Ревность отвратительна.  
Д о н н а: Кто ревнует, я?! Да плевать я на тебя хотела! Неужели не доходит, что всё это — ловушка?

Она сдёргивает парик с гоблинши, та хватается за лысую макушку с острыми торчащими ушами.

Д о к т о р _(прозревая)_ : Что? Что? Что?

Гоблинша убегает.

Д о к т о р: Роуз…  
Д о н н а: Прости, мне очень жаль.

Держась за руки, они выбираются из толпы и подходят к выгнутой зеркальной стене шара. Стена бесшумно взрывается сверкающей пылью, пыль оседает. Они оказываются посреди Лабиринта, над которым садится солнце.

Сцена III

Путешественники с мрачным видом шагают по переходам Лабиринта, каждый погружён в свои мысли.

Д о н н а: Ну, хоть из Болота выбрались. Но этого короля я всё равно обниму. Покрепче. Чтоб хрустнуло. Нет, надо же, подсунуть мне такое под видом красавца-мужчины, тьфу! Доктор, ну ладно тебе, забудь. Как видишь, мне тоже нелегко. Долго ещё идти?  
Д о к т о р: Нет.  
Д о н н а: Правда? Ура!  
Д о к т о р: Этого нет на фотографии.

Прямо перед ними обнаруживаются две двери, каждую из которых охраняет пара двойных стражников, напоминающих игральные карты. У всех четырёх внешность раксакорикофаллапаторианцев. Пара справа в красном, пара слева — в синем.

В е р х н и й к р а с н ы й: Эге-ге, усталые путники!  
В е р х н и й с и н и й: Очень усталые, судя по виду. Наверное, вам очень хочется присесть, отдохнуть и ни о чём не думать?  
Д о н н а: Да!  
В е р х н и й к р а с н ы й: Тогда отгадывайте загадку.  
Д о н н а: И на что я рассчитывала.  
В е р х н и й с и н и й: Короче, слушаем сюда: одна дверь ведёт к замку…  
Д о н н а: В смысле, прямо в замок?  
Н и ж н и й с и н и й: Не, это пофиксили. Теперь только к замку.  
Д о н н а: Ну и на том спасибо. Открывайте ту, которая к замку.  
В е р х н и й к р а с н ы й: Так это вам и надо угадать. А чтоб задорнее думалось — вторая дверь ведёт к верной смер-р-р-рти!  
Д о н н а: Это несомненно стимулирует.  
В е р х н и й с и н и й: А то! Но мы поможем отгадать, конечно. Задавайте вопросы. Только учтите: одни из нас всегда врут, другие говорят только правду.  
Д о н н а: И которые говорят правду?  
В с е ч ет в е р о _(хором)_ : Мы!  
Д о н н а: Приплыли. У них у всех покер-фейсы.  
Д о к т о р _(торжествующе)_ : Ага! Наконец что-то осмысленное. Почти как в той задаче, которую предложил итальянец Джордж Булос: есть три бога: A, B и C, которые являются богами истины, лжи и случая в произвольном порядке. Бог истины всегда говорит правду, бог лжи — всегда обманывает, бог случая может говорить и правду, и ложь в произвольном порядке. Требуется определить богов, задав три вопроса, на которые можно ответить «да» или «нет». Каждый вопрос задаётся только одному богу. Боги понимают язык, но отвечают на своём языке, в котором есть два слова «da» и «ja», причём неизвестно, какое слово обозначает «да», а какое «нет». Только здесь проще. _(Бормочет себе под нос, начиная нарезать круги.)_ Итак, если спросить у стражника, который говорит правду, скажет ли правду его напарник, то он ответит честно, что тот солжёт…  
Д о н н а _(задумчиво)_ : Какое небо голубое.  
В е р х н и й к р а с н ы й: Ослепла, что ли? Оно оранжевое.  
Д о н н а: Да-а? А скажи-ка, дружок, вот именно ты: Джарет — твой король?  
В е р х н и й к р а с н ы й _(убито)_ : Да. Джарет — мой король.  
В е р х н и й с и н и й _(в тоске)_ : Самый гуманный король в мире!  
Д о к т о р _(подбегает в ажиотаже)_ : …А если стражник, которого спрашиваешь, оказывается лжецом — то он солжет, что его правдивый напарник даст неправильный ответ! Донна, я разгадал загадку!  
Д о н н а: Молодец! _(Поворачивается к красному.)_ Которая дверь ведёт к замку?  
В е р х н и й к р а с н ы й _(почти рыдает)_ : Мо-о-о-я-я-я-я!  
Д о н н а: Принимай гостей!

Стражник освобождает проход, и Доктор с Донной входят.

**ДЕЙСТВИЕ ЧЕТВЁРТОЕ**

Сцена I

Доктор и Донна выходят из дверного проёма прямо к замковым вратам.

Д о к т о р: Может, постучать?  
Д о н н а: Обязательно. Вот сейчас войдём, найдём этого любителя вертеть шарами и постучим.  
Д о к т о р: А как ты откроешь ворота? Моя отвёртка, по сложившейся традиции, их не берёт.  
Д о н н а: Может, тут есть звонок?

Озираются и видят стража-далека сбоку от ворот.

Д о н н а: А это что за перечница с вантузом?  
Д о к т о р: Это безжалостный убийца, не трогай его, пусть спит!

Его предупреждение опаздывает — Донна подходит и слегка хлопает привратника ладонью. Тот просыпается.

Д а л е к о с т р а ж: Уничтожить! Уничтожить! Уничтожить!  
Д о н н а: И вам доброго вечера. А ты вообще кто? Или что?  
Д а л е к о с т р а ж: Я — солонка.  
Д о н н а _(фыркает от смеха)_ : Прости — что?  
Д а л е к о с т р а ж: Система охраны лабиринта от нарушителей.  
Д о н н а: А почему «ка» на конце?  
Д а л е к о с т р а ж: Эстетическое дополнение.  
Д о н н а: А владыка-то ваш затейник.  
Д о к т о р: Темнишь. Там наверняка уточнение. Классический атрибут? Кровавая аномалия? Что?  
Д о н н а: Скорее, крикливая аномалия.  
Д о к т о р: Конфликтный агрегат.  
Д о н н а: Конусообразный агрессор.  
Д о к т о р: Комичная архаика.  
Д а л е к о с т р а ж: Что вам нужно?  
Д о н н а: Ах да, нам же надо в замок. Ну, мы пошли.  
Д а л е к о с т р а ж: Если вы попытаетесь проникнуть внутрь несанкционированно, вас дезинтегрируют.  
Д о н н а: Из чего ты это сказал, вот из этого вантуза?  
Д о к т о р: Донна, не надо!

Донна с силой вдавливает «глаз» далека в корпус. Раздаётся истошный дребезжащий вопль. Замок щёлкает, ворота распахиваются.

Д о н н а: А гонору-то было. «Уничтожить, уничтожить!». А сам, оказывается, просто домофон.  
Д о к т о р: Мне нравится сказка, где далеки — просто электронные замки. Видимо, нам всё-таки повезло.

Сцена II

Они входят в пыльный тёмный холл, затянутый паутиной. При приближении Донны с ближайшей сетки разбегаются крошечные красные ракнос.

Д о н н а: Фу! Здесь что, вообще не прибираются? И статуи все в помёте, не хочу даже думать, в чьём.

Доктор застывает как вкопанный.

Д о к т о р: Донна, смотри, не отрывай взгляда!  
Д о н н а: Было бы на что. Такого бардака я не видела даже у своего бывшего, когда он ушёл в запой на месяц. И то он прибрался, когда соседи настучали в санэпиднадзор.  
Д о к т о р: Смотри на эти статуи, на все, и не мор-гай. Это плачущие ангелы!  
Д о н н а: Ты так говоришь, как будто это что-то плохое. Ну устроил чувак у себя дома мемориал, может, ему так нравится.  
Д о к т о р: Это плохо, это очень плохо, это очень-очень-очень плохо. Если ты моргнёшь, они схватят тебя, и тебе лучше не знать, что потом будет.  
Д о н н а: Так понятнее, спасибо. Стой, а может, эта твоя очередная страшная угроза тоже фальшивая?  
Д о к т о р: Боюсь, мы это проверим ценой собственной жизни.  
Д о н н а: Повезло нам со сказкой, говоришь?

Доктор резко оборачивается и видит ангелов за спиной. Они повсюду, по всему периметру холла.

Д о к т о р: Ты смотришь вперёд, я — назад. Только, заклинаю тебя обоими моими сердцами, не моргай. Идём вперёд, вот так, осторожно. Не бойся, пока на них смотрят, они не могут двигаться.  
Д о н н а: Они приблизились!  
Д о к т о р: Почему, ты моргнула?!  
Д о н н а: У меня тушь потекла. Теперь я могу смотреть только одним глазом. И им вдвойне тяжелее не моргать! А-а, снова приблизились! Доктор, у меня глаз дёргается сам собой, слёзы побежали, жжёт ужасно, он сейчас вообще зажмурится!!!  
Д о к т о р: Без паники, я тебя прикрою!

Загнанно крутится на месте, оглядывая по кругу всех ангелов поочерёдно, и они приближаются по одиночке, когда оказываются без надзора.

Д о к т о р: Мне их не удержать, они вот-вот до нас доберутся! Донна, слушай меня внимательно. Забудь то, что я говорил: я разрешаю тебе говорить что угодно о чьих-либо штанах, и сейчас самое время высказать своё мнение! Давай!  
Д о н н а: Они у тебя такие узкие, что ещё больше подчёркивают твою худобу.  
Д о к т о р: Я не это имел в виду!  
Д о н н а: Прости, не удержалась. Джарет! Важная информация к твоему сведению, если ты не знал: штаны не должны перекрывать циркуляцию крови, нужно, чтобы хоть немного её поступало к мозгу!!!  
Д о к т о р: Не хотел, но чтобы наверняка... Ваш лабиринт пройдёт и ребёнок!

Под лабиринтопроходцами проваливается пол.

Д о к т о р _(переводит дух)_ : Вовремя.  
Д о н н а: Интересно, что было обиднее — замечание про вкус или про интеллектуальные способности? _(Потирает шишку.)_ А добились-то мы чего? Будем до конца жизни прятаться от этих статуй под землёй?  
Д о к т о р: Помогите нам, пожалуйста!  
Д о н н а: Вряд ли он раскошелится на это после такого.  
Р у к и п о м ощ и _(высовываясь из стен с недовольным видом)_ : Опять вы? Слушайте, мы вам не нанимались. Это в который раз уже?  
Д о к т о р: Честное галлифрейское, в последний! Поднимите нас наверх.

Ворча, руки поднимают их. Доктор осторожно выбирается первым. Вокруг провала в каменном полу сгрудились белые фигуры с жуткими оскаленными мордами, но они неподвижны.

Д о к т о р: Ага, как я и рассчитывал — они посмотрели друг на друга и все окаменели. Донна, теперь безопасно, вылезай.

Донна выбирается вслед за ним.

Д о н н а: Эй! Доктор, они шлёпнули меня по заду!  
Д о к т о р: Не отвлекайся. Нас ждёт ТАРДИС!

Сцена III

Идут дальше и наконец попадают в пустой тронный зал.

Д о н н а: И это королевский замок? В прихожей и то чище было. Какое-то тряпьё по углам, трон будто с помойки притащили, а это что, куры? Видимо, вместо породистых борзых. Всё-таки, ну и вкусы у него... Эй, ваше подлейшество, мы пришли, как и договаривались! Пожалуйте нашу будку обратно.

Никто ей не отвечает. Только лениво бродят и квохчут чёрные куры. В углу мирно тикают напольные часы с тринадцатью делениями. Донна нетерпеливо топает ногой, и куры испуганно разбегаются.

Д о н н а: Эй, мы свои обязательства выполнили, как насчёт ваших?  
Д о к т о р: Донна…  
Д о н н а: Прячетесь в углу вместе с вашими пернатыми придворными?  
Д ж а р е т: И вовсе не обязательно применять столь дешёвый способ воздействия. Я и в первый раз услышал, просто дойти не успел.

Донна оборачивается. Джарет с укоризненным видом полулежит на своём драном троне. Одна нога у него забинтована.

Д о к т о р: Что ж, как уже было сказано, мы пришли в ваш замок в срок. С нашей стороны условия выполнены, отдайте мне ТАРДИС.  
Д ж а р е т: Забирайте. Только сперва найдите её.  
Д о н н а _(угрожающе)_ : Ты спрятал её где-то в замке?! Это что, последнее испытание?  
Д ж а р е т: Нет. Она просто сбежала. Не знаю, что это за коробка, но она обладает собственной волей. А я больше не могу за ней бегать. _(Королевским жестом обводит тронный зал.)_ Ищите сами. Только имейте в виду: время по-прежнему идёт. И его осталось у вас не так много.  
Д о к т о р: Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет!

Бросается по лестнице в смежный зал.

Д ж а р е т: Придётся поломать голову, что с вами делать. Если земля вас не держит, может, подвесить в воздухе? Вниз головой. Только по отдельности — от вас двоих слишком много шума.  
Д о н н а: Кто сказал, что мы останемся?  
Д ж а р е т _(со вздохом ломает четвёртую стену)_ : Как мне надоел этот фансервис, но выбора нет.

С трудом поднимается с кресла и начинает обходить Донну кругами, постепенно сужая их.

Д о н н а: Чего ты на меня так смотришь?  
Д ж а р е т _(прихрамывает, что несколько портит эффект)_ : Ты ещё не устала быть шутом? Этот Доктор, он только делает вид, что вы с ним на равных, но на самом деле вы не равны. Он позволяет тебе болтать и смешить его, потому что хочет отвлечься, забыть кого-то другого. Ты — всего лишь суррогат, замена кого-то, кого он потерял. Он вещь в себе и никогда тебе не откроется, потому что не считает тебя достойной своего доверия. А ты рада и этому, потому что нуждаешься хоть в ком-нибудь, кто согласится тебя терпеть, не так ли?

Донна молчит с каменным лицом. Джарет приближается почти вплотную.

Д ж а р е т: И вся твоя беспечность, как и бравада — напускные. Тебе страшно, одиноко и хочется спокойной жизни. Тебе до смерти надоело безразличие, ты втайне хочешь, чтобы тебя обняли и поцеловали. Кто-то сильный и красивый, кто без слов будет знать чего ты желаешь и делать так, как лучше для тебя. Ты немного притворно посопротивляешься, а потом сдашься. Ведь на самом деле ты хочешь, чтобы тобой повелевали. И в этом нет ничего постыдного. _(Останавливается перед ней и смотрит в глаза.)_ Останься здесь, и ты не будешь больше нелепым второстепенным персонажем.  
Д о к т о р _(откуда-то издалека)_ : Донна, не слушай, это всё неправда…  
Д ж а р е т _(властно берёт её за талию)_ : Он всегда говорит тебе, что делать, но разве это совпадает с твоими собственными желаниями?  
Д о н н а _(зачарованно)_ : Я… Наверное… Я думаю, что… ты меня достал!!!

Прерывает зрительный контакт и выходит из-под гипноза. Джарет растерянно отступает.

Д о н н а: Хватит мне мозги пудрить! Ты прямо как мой бывший, который в ислам ударился и звал прислуживать ему за награду лежать у его ног. И я отвечу тебе теми же словами, что и ему тогда. _(Изображает ответ ёмким выразительным жестом.)_ Нашёл дурочку! Да покажи мне того, кто поведётся на такое рабское счастье, это даже в древние восьмидесятые никому не надо было! Достал, достал, достал!

В приступе ярости вместо предполагаемого поцелуя она бьёт Джарета по чему попало. Тот защищается руками, отшатывается и съёживается, становясь всё меньше, меньше, пока не превращается в безобразного карлика в грязных лохмотьях. Донна растерянно замирает на месте. Доктор осторожно подходит и садится рядом с ним на корточки.

Д о к т о р _(тихо)_ : Пожалуйста, простите.  
Д ж а р е т - к а р л и к _(так же тихо и бесконечно печально)_ : Ничего. Наоборот, я вам благодарен. Ваша спутница расколдовала меня, вернув мой настоящий облик. До сих пор никому не приходило в голову меня ударить, все только с готовностью подставляли губы… _(Отворачивается, и, прихрамывая, бредёт прочь.)_ Теперь забирайте вашу будку, я не стану препятствовать. Во времени вы больше не ограничены.  
Д о к т о р: Я уже её нашёл, она ждала меня неподалёку. От меня она теперь не убежит. _(Поднимается.)_ Идём, Донна.

Они беспрепятственно заходят в ТАРДИС, которая стоит в соседнем зале. Доктор молча ковыряется в панели управления, затем старательно регулирует рычаг переключения слоёв реальности и ставит его на ограничитель. Двери распахиваются, и за ними вновь виднеется пейзаж Лабиринта, но пейзаж этот нарисованный. Путешественники выходят, осматриваются. На съёмочной площадке вовсю кипит работа.

Д ж и м Х э н с о н: Снимаем сцену в спальне! Дженнифер, ты готова?

В тёмном павильоне, изображающем комнату с кроватью и колыбелью, начинает мерцать свет искусственных молний, кукловоды управляют куклами-гоблинами. Доктор и Донна наблюдают за съёмками.

Д о н н а: Мы там больше не окажемся, да?  
Д о к т о р: Да. Найти именно то положение рычага очень сложно, а чтобы исключить малейшую вероятность, я его надёжно зафиксировал.  
Д о н н а: Но вдруг туда можно попасть иным путём? Я теперь уже ни в чём не уверена. Что, если вот такая девочка _(кивает на юную Дженнифер под объективом камеры)_ случайно попадёт туда? Что тогда будет?  
Д о к т о р: Будет новая сказка.

Сцена IV

Д ж а р е т _(приводит в порядок причёску и кружевные манжеты)_ : Пф! Доверчивые, как дети малые.

Он прислушивается, словно его кто-то зовёт, и довольно улыбается.

Д ж а р е т: Наконец-то! Я иду, моя милая Сара.

З а н а в е с.


End file.
